


那個女人

by xy700145



Series: Sherlock Season Two If ...... [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xy700145/pseuds/xy700145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果第二季的第一集是這樣發展的話......</p>
            </blockquote>





	那個女人

『那個女人』是夏洛克˙福爾摩斯所遇過的對手中，相當特別的一位，不僅僅是因為她的機智與膽量，同時因為那令人興奮不已的鬥智過程。

由於如此，麥考夫˙福爾摩斯要他離這事遠點的時候，夏洛克並不這麼想，出師不利只會更激發他的興趣。在第一次交鋒落了下風，夏洛克無比期待與她的第二次交手。

在那之前，他從來他住處探望他『傷勢』並且中止委託的麥考夫那得到了些消息。

「麥考夫，那台照相手機裡有什麼？明確一點，裡面有誰的照片？」夏洛克緊盯著他。

「你別管這件事。」麥考夫還是那句話，徒勞地想打消夏洛克的念頭。

被約翰˙華生催著吃早餐的夏洛克堅持道，「我要知道，如果你不說，我也會從其他地方得知。」

「一位尊貴的本國年輕淑女，」麥考夫頓了下，「與另外一位尊貴的異國年輕紳士，以及其他人。」

「阿拉伯國家？」夏洛克興致盎然，「嘖嘖，新的國安威脅。」

「對方要求我們交出照片，或者讓他們親自來取。」麥考夫踱步到桌前。

「不能讓整個武裝小組就這樣進來國內啊」約翰皺眉。

「當然不能。」麥考夫說。

「所以我們必須交出照片。」夏洛克將雙手指尖相觸立於桌上。

「我會，但是你離這件事遠點。」麥考夫丟下警告的一瞥後離開。

隨著關門聲響起，夏洛克從椅子上跳起來，「約翰，放下無聊的早餐，我們有事忙了。」

「我想麥考夫剛剛的意思是不關我們事。」約翰咀嚼著食物。

「誰管他說什麼。」夏洛克擺了擺手。

「這次你打算偽裝成什麼？」約翰吃著早餐，隨口說。

夏洛克挑眉，露出一個別有深意的笑容，約翰翻了個白眼，迅速清掉盤中物。

 

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

 

站在與艾琳˙艾德勒約定會面的餐廳前，約翰忍不住說，「所以你的計畫就是約她出來吃晚餐。」

「是她先約的。」夏洛克說，實事求是地出示簡訊。

「那我在這裡做什麼？電燈泡？」約翰側頭看他。

「不，你來吃晚餐。」夏洛克理所當然地說，「我需要見她一面，最好弄到照片，你需要晚餐，剛好一次解決。」

「我想這不是她的期望。」約翰嘆氣，跟著夏洛克步入餐廳。

「那不在我的考慮範圍。」夏洛克淡然道。

 

相較於第一次的裸裎相見，此次艾琳盛裝打扮，如果忽略他看見約翰同來時，差點掛不住的嘴角，她絕對是吸引全場目光的佳人。

「你沒說有人陪同。」艾琳端坐在座位上。

約翰臉上出現不好意思的表情，但是夏洛克表情不變，「我也沒說是單獨前來。」

「你好，艾德勒小姐。」約翰尷尬地說。

「你可以叫我艾琳。」艾琳禮貌地說。

「約翰，別點太複雜的料理，我們可能坐不久」說話的同時，兩人坐定。

「你想吃什麼？」約翰小聲問。

「隨便。」夏洛克的眼睛緊盯著艾琳，視線從上掃到下，然後對艾琳說，「鞭子丟了？」

「何以見得？」艾琳微笑。

「你手上的傷痕。以你在業界的名聲推斷，你不太可能讓順手的舊鞭子弄傷自己，肯定是在試新鞭子。鑒於你目前的狀況，如果舊的還在，你不會冒險再去買新的。」夏洛克自信地說。

「很多人在找我。」艾琳開門見山地切入正題。

「只要你交出照片，英國政府不會吝嗇於一點保護。」夏洛克對著約翰擺到他面前的麵條皺眉，「我現在不吃東西。」

「我要的不只是一點保護。」艾琳放下刀叉，用餐巾擦拭過嘴唇。

「總不可能為了張不雅照要你的命吧。」約翰失笑，但發現另外兩位依然一臉嚴肅。

「在回教國家，的確有可能。」艾琳第一次露出愁容，「有人警告過我不要接這個客戶，我熱愛挑戰，然後玩過頭了。」說到這裡，她露出自負的神情。

收拾好心情，艾琳再說，「在他們拿到這張照片之前，我都是安全的，我不會把命交出去，也無意成為他的第四任妻子。」

「嗯哼，約翰，我們得走了。」夏洛克轉頭對約翰說。

「唔？」約翰發覺自己好像沒跟上進度。

「聰明果真是新的性感趨勢。」艾琳露出笑容，她拿出那台照相手機，用塗著鮮紅色指甲油的手指推到夏洛克面前，「那些人總覺得只要拿到手機就萬無一失，你替我試試吧。」

在所有窺視的眼睛注視下，艾琳將手機交到夏洛克手中，安然地步出餐廳。夏洛克抓過手機，扯著約翰，快步離開。

 

陰暗的街道上。

「有人跟蹤我們。」約翰裝做無事自若地說。

「甩掉他們，其他的交給英國政府。」夏洛克帶著約翰繞路，任何想要暴力解決的人都會收到來自英國的招待，感謝麥考夫派來監視艾琳或夏洛克的人。

兩人交換一個眼神，確定後面沒有尾巴後，夏洛克招來計程車回家。

 

＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊　＊

 

數月後，面對只剩下一次機會解開密碼的手機，夏洛克鎮日拉著不成調的小提琴，約翰對此頗有微詞，卻也無可奈何。

這日，約翰繼續慢吞吞地更新他的部落格，夏洛克的手機再次傳來令人側目的簡訊鈴聲，兩人的視線街移到其上。

夏洛克一把抓起，『親愛的夏洛克，我的手機不錯呢。』，來自『那個女人』的簡訊。他丟下手機，一臉不高興地縮在沙發椅上。

這個時候，他的手機響起，他瞄了眼來電顯示就任其作響，最後約翰瞪了他一眼，接通電話。

「哈囉，麥考夫。」約翰說。

『告訴夏洛克，對方不打算等了。』麥考夫的聲音在電話另一頭下達指令，隨後簡單問候過約翰隨即掛斷。

「夏洛克，麥考夫說對方不等了。」約翰望著他。

「我知道，她也快找上門了。」夏洛克陰鬱地說，這幾個月他每天惦記著就是如何破解艾琳的手機密碼。

夏洛克的熱衷同時對約翰造成困擾，他必須花更多的時間讓夏洛克進食。

 

幾日後，在貝克街221B室客廳，勢在必得的艾琳、妥協的麥考夫、鬧脾氣的夏洛克以及旁觀的約翰齊聚一堂，桌上擺著哈德森太太事前準備的茶點。

「現在我能開條件了？」艾琳志得意滿地說，夏洛克聞言表情更臭。

「恭喜，你贏了。」麥考夫鎮定地說，接下艾琳遞過來的文件。

「現在你可以去找上司討論了。」艾琳笑，像個凱旋歸來的女王。

在麥考夫要離開的同時，事情出現轉機，他接通響起的手機，細聲對答幾句後掛斷。

「很遺憾沒辦法繼續交易，對方決定不要照片。」麥考夫禮貌地笑。

同時艾琳的手機也有封簡訊，查看完的她眉頭舒展，「很遺憾，代我向公主問好。」

「那個王子取得政權了，對不。」夏洛克冷淡地說，完全是敘述句的口氣。

「而且他同意我繼續保留照片。」艾琳補充道，伸手拿回自己的手機，可是夏洛克先他一步拿起。

「我還有最後一次機會。」他輸入密碼後向艾琳出示，「你真的該戒掉玩過頭的毛病。」上面赫然顯示著密碼正確的畫面，而密碼是夏洛克名字前四碼。

「盡量囉。」密碼被破譯，艾琳僅是一頓之後就拿走手機，瀟灑地離開。

「哈哈，皆大歡喜。」約翰開心地說。

「我還是會把你不聽勸的事情告訴媽咪。」麥考夫離開前回頭說。

「麥考夫！」夏洛克生氣地叫。

 

當天晚上，夏洛克對著異常豐盛的晚餐皺眉，豐富的定義是外賣的義大利麵與中餐。

「呃，慶祝解開案件。」被他盯著的約翰說。

「這沒什麼好慶祝。」夏洛克乖戾地道。

約翰聳肩，「我只是想找個藉口，你好幾個月都不肯好好吃飯。」

「哼。」夏洛克嗤笑一聲，動手開始解決桌上的食物。

 

完


End file.
